ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The Movie
Are you upset because you hadn't see the fall of Surtur?, are you bummed that Dr. Doom is still on the loose?, well, don't you worry Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes fans, we're continuing it, for a season three! Plot After being famed for defeating Galactus, the Avengers capture and take Dr. Doom to S.H.I.E.L.D., only for Doom to warn Nick Fury about his diplomatic immunity, leaving him to leave, though S.H.I.E.L.D. has eyes on Doom. Meanwhile, Thor heads back to Asgard in order to prevent Ragnarok from happening. The Avengers must help Spider-Man, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch become true Avengers, though Hawkeye has issues with Iron Man being the boss, especially Captain America. When they were heading to West Coast, to find some villains in West Coast attacking, Hawkeye leaves the Avengers to start the West Coast Avengers with Mockingbird, as they recruit Thing, U.S. Agent, War Machine, Wonder Man, and Tigra. It was revealed that the Lethal Legion is being led by Dr. Doom. Characters *Avengers: **Captain America (Brian Bloom) - new leader **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) **Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) **Hank Pym/Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) **Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - marries Hank at its end **Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) **Vision (Peter Jessop) - the one who accidentally caused Hawkeye to quit and start the West Coast Avengers **Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) - serves a reserve member **Quicksilver (Mark Hildreth) - joins the Avengers **Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) - joins the Avengers *West Coast Avengers: **Hawkeye (Chris Cox) - left to Avengers to start his own team as leader **Mockingbird (Elizabeth Daily) **War Machine (Bumper Robinson) **Wonder Man (Phil LaMarr) - now redeemed of his ways, but has a grudge against Vision **Tigra (Claudia Black) **Ben Grimm/ The Thing (Clancy Brown) **U.S. Agent (Patrick Warburton) *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Nick Fury (Alex Desert) **Black Widow (Vanessa Marshall) **Sharon Carter (Sali Richardson) - Captain America's love interest **Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Mary Jane Watson (Tara Strong) *Illuminati: **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis) **Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) **Mr. Fantastic (Dee Bradley Baker) **Blackbolt (Robert Patrick) **Professor Xavier (Jim Ward) **Doctor Strange (Rick Pasqualone) **Namor (James Patrick Stewart) *Odin (Corey Burton) *Balder (Nolan North) - died in Ragnarok *Warriors Three: **Fandral (Chris Cox) **Hogun (Jim Cummings) **Volstagg (Fred Tatasciore) *Lady Sif (Nika Futterman) - revealed to be Jane Foster, and was actually tried to redeem her self to Thor for falsely accusing him for a Trick by Loki! *Frigga (Susan Blakeslee) *Valkyrie (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Jane Foster (Kari Wahlgren) Villains *Kang the Conqueror (Jonathan Adams) - Main antagonist of the Illuminati storyline, revealed to be responsible for Galactus and states "The Real Galactus is stuck in another dimension" *Lethal Legion: - Main antagonists of the West Coast Avengers storyline **Dr. Doom (Lex Lang) - the leader, stripped of his diplomatic immunity! **Kurse (Clancy Brown) - posed as Odin in Season 1 and 2 and released Surtur! **Grim Reaper (Lance Henriksen) **Man Ape (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Moonstone (Jennifer Hale) **Awesome Man (Jensen Ackles) **Swordsman (Rene Auberjonois) *Surtur (Rick D. Wasserman) - Main antagonist of the Ragnarok storyline *Enchantress (Kari Wahlgren) Episodes Season 3, Episode 1: "The She-Hulk Awakens" Category:Lionsgate films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Marvel studios Category:Upcoming Films Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers